<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trading Favours by Scrawler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360401">Trading Favours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawler/pseuds/Scrawler'>Scrawler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawler/pseuds/Scrawler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set mid part 2] In order to get paired with Sabrina for the Lupercalia, Nick needed Melvin's help. Terrified of Dorcas, Melvin has no interest in playing a part in tricking her, but Nick knows what he can give Melvin in order to get him on board...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Scratch/Melvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trading Favours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Melvin!” Nick protested, as they walked through the academy together. He’d spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince Melvin to get Dorcas off of Nick’s case during the Lupercalia, so that he could focus on Sabrina. Melvin was being extremely unhelpful in that regard. “You’d really be helping me out, and I promise it won’t be that bad. Dorcas is a fine woman, I just really want the chance to spend the evening with Spellman, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that bad?” Melvin repeated, louder than he intended. They paused in the corridor and he looked around and made sure that they were alone, then leaned in and whispered anyway. “She bites, Nick! She bites </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t banked on Melvin already having ‘experienced’ Dorcas before. The nervous young warlock wasn’t wrong - Dorcas did bite a lot. “And what’s wrong with that?!” Nick asked, making Melvin tut and continue down the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I already promised Elspeth that I’d go with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh ho ho, is that so?” Nick asked, putting one arm over Melvin’s shoulder. “I thought Elspeth was ‘saving herself for the Dark One’. How did you talk her into this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin shrugged off Nick’s arm. “Not like that!” He protested. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>saving herself. That’s why she wants to get paired with me. Once the festival begins, we’re just going to- well, it doesn’t matter what we’re going to do. But we aren’t going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed, but he wasn’t giving up yet. “Please, Melvin! You’re my only hope. There must be something I can give you. Think about this from Sabrina’s perspective. She’s scared about getting paired up with some creep that won’t take no for an answer. Do you really want to put her in a situation like that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin stopped walking again, turning to face Nick. There was a weird mix of confusion and frustration on his face. “Are you trying to appeal to my morality?” He asked, outraged. “Sweet Hell, Nick, that witch really has done a number on you, hasn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin tried to walk away again, but Nick saw red at that comment. He was so close to getting what he needed, and Melvin’s cooperation was the fulcrum to that. He grabbed Melvin by the shoulders and pushed him, ramming him up against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Nick leaned in, glaring at Melvin, trying to scare him into submission. He saw fear in Melvin’s eyes, but something else, as well. Lust. Melvin bit his lip and his eyes kept darting downwards. He’d brought his hands up to Nick’s arms, but he wasn’t trying to escape or fight Nick off, he was just holding them there. Everything suddenly clicked into place inside Nick’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” He said. “So that’s why you want to get paired with Elspeth. Maybe Dorcas bit you a bit too hard and now you’re not wanting… feminine company, right?” Melvin stuttered a protest, but Nick didn’t let him speak, still keeping him pinned against the wall. “It’s cool, Melvin. I understand. We’re all warlocks here. But of course, the Lupercalia is a very… Boy Meets Girl sort of thing, isn’t it? So what was the plan? You and Elspeth sneak off into the woods. Maybe you pick up the trace of one of your fellow warlocks. Maybe you get a good vantage point and get a good little peep show in. Something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin tried to deny it, but he was bright red now. “Well I’ll tell you what.” Nick said, then pressed his entire body up against Melvin’s making Melvin gasp. “You do me this favour and go with Dorcas, and I’ll make everything easy for you. No need to be a Peeping Tom - I’ll give you the full show, right now.” Melvin looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Nick knew he had him. He knew Sabrina wouldn’t be happy about this solution, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute Melvin swallowed, and nodded his head. “Deal.” He whispered, and was suddenly yanked away from the wall by Nick. Nick didn’t waste any more time talking, and just pulled the young Warlock by the hand, down the hall to an empty classroom. He closed the door behind them, then dumped Melvin into the nearest empty seat. He brought his hands up and cupped Melvin’s face. The boy was breathing heavily from the excitement alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Nick asked him, stepping backwards, and Melvin nodded vigorously. Nick couldn’t help but smile - For most people at the academy, sex was a either a game or a powerplay. It was nice to have someone that was just genuinely enthusiastic. He brought his hands up to the top button of his black shirt and slowly began to undo them. Melvin let out a sigh as he watched Nick slowly strip. His hands grabbed the arms of his chair, and he was practically white knuckled. Nick got the impression that Melvin had had this fantasy before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Nick undid one button after another, knowing just how to make it last. He stared down at the horny warlock the entire time, and every time Melvin looked up to make eye contact, he seemed to blush even deeper. Finally, every button was undone, and Nick’s chest was becoming more exposed. His shirt was still tucked in, meaning the bottom was still held closed. Nick stepped forwards, and reached for Melvin’s hands, lifting them up. Melvin hesitated. “It’s okay.” Nick said softly, urging Melvin on. “This isn’t a strip tease - you can touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick lifted Melvin’s hands up to his stomach, and Melvin slipped them in under his shirt, causing them to pull free from Nick’s pants. Melvin ran his fingertips softly over Nick’s abs. Nick shivered at the ticklish sensation. He might only be doing this for Sabrina, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the sensation of Melvin’s touch. Melvin ran his hands over to Nick’s sides, stroking upwards, and Nick had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the feeling. He didn’t want Melvin to know how ticklish he could be. Instead, as Melvin explored his body, Nick yanked the rest of his shirt free, then shrugged it off, dropping it to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing that Melvin’s mouth was literally hanging open, Nick brought a hand down to the boy’s chin, making Melvin tilt his head up and closing his mouth at the same time. Melvin laughed awkwardly, and apologised, but Nick just shook his head and smiled. He ran a thumb over Melvin’s bottom lip, then let Melvin kiss and suck at it when his lips parted for it. “Good boy.” Nick whispered as Melvin did this, and brought his other hand to the back of Melvin’s head, stroking fingers through his hair. Melvin’s hands had come to rest on Nick’s hips, and were gently pulling him forward. Nick obliged, stepping so close that Melvin had to part his legs so Nick could step between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retracting his thumb from Melvin’s mouth, Nick pulled Melvin’s head forwards towards his stomach. Melvin needed no more invitation than that, and leaned in, beginning to kiss at Nick’s abs. He whimpered and muttered swear words as he did so, and Nick simply basked in Melvin’s honest excitement at what was happening for a minute, stroking fingers through Melvin’s hair as he did so. Nick thought Melvin might lose interest in this, but the seconds seemed to tick by without Melvin relenting, finding muscle after muscle to turn his attention to. Nick released exactly what Melvin wanted, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melv’, stand up.” Nick ordered. Melvin looked scared, clearly worried that this was suddenly over, but he obeyed. When he stood, Nick noticed the way his suit pants moved - there was no denying that Melvin was having the time of his life. Nick brought his hands up and cupped Melvin’s face again, and brought them close together. Melvin kept trying to make eye contact with Nick, but couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at Nick’s lips instead. Nick brought their lips close together, so much so that each could feel the other's breath, but not close enough to give Melvin the kiss he clearly needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” Nick asked him, but instead of kissing, he moved away a little. Melvin began to whimper in protest, till he saw what Nick was doing. Nick brought one arm up, flexing his bicep. It was almost comical, the way Melvin’s eyes bulged at the same time as the muscle. He didn’t answer Nick’s question, and simply moved forwards and kissing the muscle, moving with such force that he actually managed to push Nick back slightly. Nick brought his other arm up, wrapping it tightly around while Melvin sucked and licked at his bicep. He leaned in close to Melvin’s ear and whispered, “I always figured you’d be a little bitch, Mel…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a lie, of course. Nick always thought Melvin was very straight-laced, as far as Warlocks went. But he wasn’t going to let that stop him from seeing what really made the boy tick. The insult made Melvin moan, and he began going at Nick’s muscle even harder. Nick felt teeth gently graze against his skin, and Melvin’s hands suddenly sprang to life as well. They stroked up Nick’s abs to his chest, and began squeezing at his pecs and nipples. Nick was beginning to lose himself to the sight and sensation of his friend worshipping him so desperately. He felt his cock swelling, and he thought about how many times Melvin must have had this exact fantasy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin was completely content to let Nick guide his mouth anywhere and everywhere he wanted. He put up no resistance at all as Nick moved him from one bicep to the other, then onto his chest. Melvin’s mouth sucking and nipping at his nipples got Nick feeling desperate. His dick was straining against his pants now, and Melvin knew it - He tried to start fondling Nick through the fabric. It was hard to resist, given that Nick wanted nothing more than the bend Melvin over a table and fuck him till the furniture shattered underneath him. But he knew the slower he made this go, the better it eventually would be. So instead, Nick pulled Melvin’s hand away, he growled. “Did I fucking say you could do that, slut?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin flinched away. “N-no!” He stuttered out, moving a little away from Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick leaned in. “‘No’? No, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Master!” Melvin responded instantly. He looked terrified, but Nick didn’t miss the way that Melvin’s lips curled up at the edges, ever so slightly. Oh yeah, he’d been dreaming about this for a long time. “Please, Master, I’m sorry.” He whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick put a hand on the back of Melvin’s head and pulled him in, allowing Melvin to rest his head on Nick’s neck. “I know you are.” He said, much softer than he’d spoken before. “I bet you’re desperate to get my cock, aren’t you?” He felt Melvin nod in his arms. “I bet you’d do anything for it, wouldn’t you?” He nodded again, whimpering this time. “Good.” He gently pushed Melvin away from him and reached up to his neck. He untied Melvin’s trademark bowtie, pulling the long piece of fabric slowly away from the collar. He ran the silky string through his fingers, ignoring Melvin, letting him watch and wonder for a moment about what was going to happen next. When he made eye contact with Melvin again, the poor boy flinched like he’d just been struck. “Strip.” Nick ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Melvin wasted no time in obeying, the actual process took several minutes, as he struggled to pull his fancy shoes off, then strip away the multiple layers he wore. Melvin’s ridiculous get up did a good job of hiding his slender body, which slowly emerged out of layers of clothing. While he did that, Nick grabbed the chair that Melvin had been sat in and carried it across the room, putting it down again and sitting so he could watch Melvin finish up. Soon he was only in his boxers - unflattering loose grey underwear, with some faded colour stripes on them. Melvin looked at Nick. Nick just raised his eyebrow, looking down at the dull garment then back up at Melvin. Gulping, Melvin dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them, completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them made a noise for a moment, while Nick looked Melvin up and down. Melvin kept moving his hands to cover himself, then realised that Nick wanted to see, and moved them away again, all without Nick having to order anything. Nick guessed that Melvin probably had a pretty average-sized dick, though nerves and the coldness of the room was clearly having a negative impact at the moment. Finally, Nick spoke again. “Get on your knees.” He ordered. He didn’t have to yell - the room was silent, and Melvin wasn’t the rebellious type at the best of times. He dropped to his knees so fast Nick actually worried he might have hurt himself, but he didn’t show any signs of it. “Good boy. Now come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin hesitated for just a second, looking at the several meters of hard, stone floor between them, but he began to crawl towards Nick. Nick didn’t say anything while he did so, just staring so intently at him that Melvin had to look away, blushing in shame. The crawl was long and no doubt painful, but Nick forced him to do the whole thing on his hands and knees, never letting up the pressure. Finally, Melvin reached Nick and sat on his legs, waiting for further orders. “Good boy.” Nick said, then slapped his lap with both hands. “Come up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his body back up, Melvin placed one hand on either side of the chair, by Nick’s legs, and went no further. Good, Nick thought, he knows what’s coming. Nick still had Melvin’s bowtie in his hands, and he brought it up to Melvin’s neck, wrapping it around and tying it. He tied it fairly similar to how it normally would be, but the bow was at the back of Melvin’s neck, not the front, and Nick did it a lot tighter. Nick made sure to expose his neck to Melvin as he leaned in close to do this, but was surprised to see that Melvin didn’t try to kiss or nip at the exposed skin. Part of him was annoyed, as he wanted the stimulation, and a reason to yell at Melvin for acting without orders, but he was also glad to see just how quickly Melvin submitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the tie was finished, Nick slipped his thumb underneath it, pulling it ever so slightly, so there would be a little pressure on Melvin’s neck. He moved back so he could look Melvin in the eye, and asked “Are you sure that this is what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin nodded. “Yes. Yes, Master. Please.” His voice was hushed, and not just because of the slight choke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then stick out your tongue.” Melvin obeyed. “Pant for me. Like a dog.” Melvin did so again, making a whimpering noise and moistening his tongue with spit. Nick noticed that Melvin’s dick was beginning to swell. “Pathetic.” Nick said, and Melvin’s tongue disappeared back inside his mouth, his head dropping in shame at the verbal blow. Nick grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head back up, then lent in and kissed him on the forehead. Melvin broke out in a smile, and he stuck his tongue back out, panting once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Nick cooed, stroking a hand through Melvin’s hair after releasing the tie around his neck. “Now bark for me.” Melvin raised an eyebrow in question, but he retracted his tongue and let out a little yelping noise. It was sort of like a bark, from a chihuahua or something. Nick learned in and whispered in Melvin’s ear. “You can do better than that.” Melvin whimpered, but tried again. It was louder this time, and actually sounded a bit like a bark. “Louder.” Nick moved his head back and saw Melvin’s bright red face, but he did as ordered still, and let out several surprisingly loud, deep barks. “Good boy!” Nick said again, speaking in an enthusiastic tone, like one would use with an actual dog. “But I think you can still do better.” He leaned and once again whispered in Melvin’s ear. “I want the whole academy to hear what you are.” After that, he let go of Melvin entirely and leaned back in his chair, watching to see what the boy would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he did nothing, other than whimper a little when he realised that Nick was waiting on him. He stroked his hands at Nick’s legs, trying to get him to change his order, but Nick batted away his hands, and said nothing. Nick could see him weighing things up inside his mind. Melvin was so close to something that he had clearly wanted for so long, but getting it would permanently wreck what little reputation he had, if anyone actually heard. Nick was a little apprehensive too - if Sabrina was in the academy, and was the one to find them… Nick would struggle to explain that one away. The fact was though, right now, Nick was more invested in seeing just how badly Melvin wanted him, than he was in being Sabrina’s saviour in the upcoming festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin barked. Quietly at first, much quieter than the previous ones. But he was building himself up. He did it again, and again, each one getting louder and surprisingly deep. “Good!” Nick said, leaning forwards and stroking his hands up Melvin’s chest to encourage him on. It worked, and Melvin got even louder. Soon enough, he was bellowing like an excited rottweiler. “Good fucking boy!” Nick said loudly. He decided he’d tempted both their fates enough, grabbed the back of Melvin’s head and brought their mouths together, taking him in a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin moaned into Nick, not expecting the sudden change, or the tongue that was suddenly dominating his mouth. Nick’s fingers found Melvin’s nipples, and began twisting and pulling hard at them, making Melvin whimper. Melvin’s dick sprang to attention at the sudden intimacy, and he wrapped his arms around Nick, squeezing his triceps and running his hands over the broad shoulders. Finally, Nick broke the kiss and pulled a little away from Melvin. “You’re such a good little bitch, Melv’.” Nick breathed. “I think you’ve earned a treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick leaned back in his chair. At first Melvin didn’t understand, till he realised that it was an open invitation. Instantly, Melvin buried his face at Nick’s abs, once again kissing and licking them, while his hands flew straight to Nick’s crotch. One hand rubbed Nick’s cock through his pants, while the other got the belt open. Nick had to laugh. It was like watching someone unwrap a birthday present. He moved so that Melvin could easily pull his pants down. Then Melvin grabbed the rim of his underwear and yanked that down as well, making Nick’s hard cock flop out and slap against his abs with force. Melvin grabbed it and went to engulf it in his mouth, but Nick reached out and grabbed him tightly by the hair, yanking him away. Melvin whimpered. “No! Please Master, please.” He looked up at Nick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at it, bitch.” Nick ordered. He kept Melvin in place with one hand in his hair, while using his other hand to take hold of his own dick at the base. “You want this?” Melvin nodded as best as he could. “You’re going to do everything I need you to if I give you this, right?” Melvin swore that he would - that he’d do anything Nick asked. “And you’re going to give yourself over to me entirely, aren’t you?” Melvin nodded again, and said the word ‘Master’ at least five times in as many seconds. “Good boy. Now, keep your mouth closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick let go of Melvin’s hair, and stroked a hand down his cheek to his jaw, gently pulling the boy’s head towards his dick. Melvin whimpered, keeping his mouth clamped shut, even though he was desperate to swallow Nick’s dick whole. Nick pressed the tip of his dick right up against Melvin’s lips. “Keep them closed…” Nick whispered, and he very slowly pumped his dick, enough so that precum began to leak out, onto Melvin’s lips. “If you open your mouth, everything stops.” Nick told him, though Melvin had already guessed that. Nick felt Melvin’s hands clamp down on his knees. This was even worse for him than the crawling or the barking, and Nick delighted in watching Melvin’s face contort into such distress. His lips were glistening with Nick’s fluids. Nick pulled his dick away slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue, like a good dog. Don’t lick your lips. Don’t move at all.” Melvin complied, sticking his tongue right out. Nick let the head of his dick come to rest on top of the soft, fleshy blanket and Melvin moaned. With his mouth the way it was, it sounded ridiculous, like some wounded animal, yet Nick found the noise incredibly arousing. Once again, he slowly pumped his dick till he started leaking pre-cum straight onto Melvin’s tongue. “Fuck, look at you. You beautiful little bitch.” Melvin whimpered, feeling the pre-cum leaking over his tongue, desperate to lap it up and swallow it. “Fuuuuuuck…” Nick purred. “... Fuck it. Suck my cock you slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Melvin sprang to life. He began licking up every drop of pre-cum off of Nick, then licked his own lips, before finally engulfing Nick’s dick in his mouth. Then it was Nick’s turn to moan and whimper. Melvin’s mouth was incredible. Could swallow Nick’s cock right down to the base without hint of a struggle. At first, he was rushing, desperate to give Nick as much as possible, as quickly as he could. Eventually though, he slowed down, moving his body slowly so that Nick could feel Melvin’s throat open up and accept his cock each and every time. “Oh fuck, Melvin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went on like this for a while. Nick realised that there had been a sudden shift in power - now that Melvin had his dick, he wasn’t going to be letting go. One of Melvin’s hands was wrapped around the base of his dick, while the other was wrapped around his balls. Trying to regain control, Nick grabbed Melvin by the hair once more and took control of his movement, fucking Melvin’s throat as he wanted. Melvin didn’t resist, and instead just focused more on his hands. He moved his thumbs down below Nick’s balls and pressed down, rubbing. Nick gasped, and felt his dick twitch inside Melvin’s throat. Melvin had somehow found a sensitive spot on Nick’s body that he didn’t even know he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Praise Satan…” Nick breathed out. He knew that he let Melvin continue, he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he pulled him off and stood up. Melvin looked confused, but Nick pulled him up to his feet as well. He didn’t have the patience to make the boy crawl across the floor again. Instead, he just dragged Melvin across the room to the desk. Nick rammed him into it, forcing him to bend over it, his ass sticking out. With a foot, Nick kicked his legs apart and stood behind him, leaning his cock up with Melvin’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick…” He heard Melvin breathe, and Nick snapped out of his lustful haze. But Melvin wasn’t trying to resist him, he realised. Melvin was looking over his shoulder, up at Nick, and Nick could see the hunger in his eyes. He pressed the tip of his dick right up against Melvin, and he could feel Melvin’s warmth, inviting him in. “Please, please Master…” Melvin muttered. That pushed Nick over the edge, and he forced himself inside his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin was tight. Very tight. Too tight, Nick realised. But it felt so good, he struggled to restrain himself as he kept pushing deeper into the boy. Melvin never protested or tried to make him stop, but he swore and whimpered with every movement. Melvin’s hands clamped the sides of the desk and he kept his face pointed downwards where Nick couldn’t see him. Nick took hold of Melvin’s hips and kept pressing in. He felt Melvin pushing back as well. Nick was sure this must have been hurting him, but Melvin was desperate to have Nick buried inside him, and it wasn’t long before that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin vocabulary was reduced to three phrases, ‘oh fuck’, ‘praise Satan’ and ‘thank you Master’, all of which would randomly fall out of his mouth in between moans and whimpers. Nick wasn’t much more articulate, and closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensation. He gave Melvin some time to adjust to the feeling, though not nearly as much as he should have, then he began to move, slowly pulling out a little, then pushing back in. As Melvin loosened around him, Nick got faster, pulling out further, shoving back in harder. Melvin took  it all without complaint, and before long, Nick was pounding into him hard enough to make the desk move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick could feel himself getting close, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop it this time. He also knew the whole academy could probably hear them, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He dug his fingers into Melvin’s hips, pulling him backwards as Nick rammed forwards. A few more thrusts and, with a bestial howl, Nick felt himself explode inside Melvin. He couldn’t remember ever cumming as hard as he did then, claiming Melvin’s ass as his own, continuing to fuck even as he came and afterwards, making sure to bury his load deep inside. All the while, Melvin was moaning ‘thank you, Master’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when every twitch of his dick was finished, and Nick could feel himself starting to soften, he pulled out from Melvin and let him go. Melvin’s knees buckled, and Nick had to help him stand. Melvin turned around and perched on the desk for support as he breathed heavily. Nick realised that Melvin was covered in marks and mess. Dirt on his knees from where he’d crawled, dents on his skin where he was pressed up against the desk, nail marks dug into his hips so deep they would probably be visible for days, and cum was dripping down his legs, and the side of the desk. Nick realised that Melvin had climaxed while Nick had been fucking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also noticed that Melvin suddenly looked scared again, his eyes darting about the room, looking anywhere except at Nick. So Nick stepped in, kissing Melvin softly on the lips. “You’re okay, Melv’.” It was an order, not a question, and Melvin nodded his head in obedience. They kissed for a while longer, till Melvin was feeling steady enough to put his clothes back on. Nick had to help him get his bowtie off and back round the correct way, which made both of them laugh. Just as they were about to leave, Nick grabbed Melvin by one arm. “So… You are going to deal with Dorcas for me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melvin smiled. “Yes, Master.” He answered, before taking his leave. Nick realised that Melvin probably didn’t intend to leave this as a one-time thing. But that was fine by him - it never hurt to have a backup option, if the Spellman thing fell through.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>